


answering machine

by wishiwasbetty



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, M/M, Sad Ending, Voice Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwasbetty/pseuds/wishiwasbetty
Summary: AU where Alex never goes to Buckingham palace to get Henry back.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 37





	answering machine

“Hey, it's Henry, leave a message,” the answering machine spoke. Alex sighed, the answering machine again. “Henry, it's me again. I know you probably won't listen to this, probably don't want to hear from me, but I can't sleep at night, babe I miss you, I need you, I need the feeling of your hands on my body, I need your smile. God please just if you listen to this, please just answer okay? I need to hear more than just those six words.” He sighed and hung up. On the other end, Henry cried. He missed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you go my first try at a drabble. kudos and constructive criticism always appreciated. tumblr is @stop-grating-cheese


End file.
